


Penelope's Got (Another) Secret

by layla_aaron



Series: An Inappropriate Crush [6]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Co-workers, Coitus Interruptus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 13:49:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/layla_aaron/pseuds/layla_aaron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hotch and Garcia's weekend together is interrupted by a case, and some of the other team members begin to put the pieces together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Penelope's Got (Another) Secret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seraphina_snape](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphina_snape/gifts).



> Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in these works, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As these works are an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, they constitute fair use. References to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.
> 
> Implied Prentiss/Reid

Aaron opened his eyes. Next to him slept Penelope. He smiled to himself, recalling their weekend so far. The joyous moments they shared with Jack combined with the sensual moments of intimacy they shared alone left him feeling more satisfied than he had felt in years. Not to mention how stress-free he felt. A few times Penelope had taken him by surprise, but he didn’t mind those moments of surprise.

She looked beautiful, lying next to him, her face peaceful in sleep, bathed in moonlight. He trailed a fingertip down her cheek. In this light, her skin resembled fine alabaster.

He brushed his lips down the trail he’d made with his fingertip then placed a feather-light kiss to the corner of her mouth. When she opened her eyes, blinked sleepily at him several times, he smiled at her. “I’m a bad man for disturbing your beauty sleep.”

Penelope yawned then returned his smile. “I forgive you, especially if you have some sensually wicked intent in mind.”

Aaron groaned when her fingers wrapped around the shaft of his cock. “I think you’re the one with the nefarious intentions. Are you trying to corrupt me?”

“Can you be corrupted, Agent Hotchner?” She stroked him, sliding her hand up and down.

“In the right hands, I believe I can be,” he teased. When she tightened her grip, he sucked in his breath. “And I think you definitely have that capability.” He reached over to cup her breast, thumbing her nipple then leaning down to suck on it. He then blew on it and savored the sounds she made in response.

Intent on further arousing her, he slid his other hand between them to the juncture of her legs. When he teased her clit with his fingertip, her breathy whisper of his name elicited a smirk. He groaned at her sensual retaliation – stroking his cock while her other hand cupped and massaged his balls.

Hotch released her breast and lifted that hand to cup her cheek. He moved in for a kiss, claiming her mouth. His tongue slipped between her lips, tentative at first then bolder as she opened her mouth wider. He lifted his head and stared down at her. “Have you ever made love in the moonlight, Penelope?”

She shook her head.

“Would you like to make love in the moonlight?”

Penelope nodded.

“Your fair skin is almost translucent, like beautiful alabaster, in this light,” he said, stroking his fingers along her cheek and her jaw. “I want to both worship you and defile you at the same time. To lie here, staring at you illuminated in the moonlight, touching you tenderly. Then to pin your wrists on either side of your face, possess you, fuck you until you’re panting for breath and begging me for release.”

“You’re quite the poet, Aaron,” she moaned.

“Roll over,” he ordered in a hushed tone.

Penelope rolled to her other side and waited with her eyes closed.

Aaron brushed aside her hair, kissed the back of her neck. The scrape of his teeth as he nibbled elicited sighs and groans from her. He sank his teeth into her shoulder at the same time as he pressed his pelvis against, grinding his cock between her buttocks. “Touch yourself, Penelope.” His breath fanned her skin, and she shivered.

Without hesitation, she obeyed him. Starting with her breasts, she palmed them then tweaked her nipples, which caused her to buck against him. She slid her left hand lower, slipped it between her legs. Pushing her first two fingers between her labia, she stroked her clit in the barest of touches. Then she pressed harder, stroking in first one direction then the other.

He continued to nip and kiss her nape and her shoulders, lifting her left leg to curl it back over his legs, exposing her. Covering her hand with his, he exerted extra pressure on her fingers. He hummed his appreciation of all the little noises she made. Those sounds aroused him, better than any other aphrodisiac except the taste of her. He wanted to slide inside her, just to hear the noises she’d make.

When he nudged her fingers toward her slit, she resisted. “No.”

“Why not?” he whispered in her ear.

“Because I…”

“Tell me, Penelope,” he ordered, curious to hear why she resisted.

“Because I don’t want to…”

“Tell me the reason, Penelope.”

“I love the sensation of your cock stretching me after that first thrust. If you finger me, it stretches me and lessens those sensations.”

Her blunt answer surprised and aroused him. The thought of filling her pussy with a single, hard thrust thrilled him and he wanted it now.

“Roll onto your hands and knees,” he murmured.

She acquiesced and he stared at her heart-shaped ass. 

He stroked one cheek then the other. With his fingertips, he stroked the join of her thighs and buttocks. He smiled when she rocked back. With the edge of his hand, he stroked from her clit to her slit. She was wet and ready, and he positioned the head of his cock at her slit. In one swift movement, he thrust into her, burying himself balls deep inside her. He let his head fall back. The tight grip of her body on his shaft felt so damned good.

She moaned his name and rocked, pulling away from him then pressing back. He remained still, allowing her to control the pace for several strokes.

Then he gripped her hips and set a faster rhythm. In long, deep thrusts, he claimed her body. He watched her ball her hands into fists in the sheets. From his vantage point, he could see his cock, slick from her essence, moving in and out of her. He growled his pleasure.

“Harder,” she moaned.

With a second growl, he fulfilled her request. He gripped her tighter and sank his nails into her skin as he pounded in and out of her. He moved faster, almost animalistic in his rutting. Aaron wanted to leave a mark, claim her as his property. This fierce desire was new to him and he growled her name.

When her pussy started clenching around his shaft, he wanted to roar his pleasure. Only the presence of his son a few rooms away kept him quiet. But those noises she made sufficed. Over and over, she said his name. He smirked at the way she met him thrust for thrust. Her enthusiastic response pushed him closer to his climax.

She let out a long moan and he savored the sensation of her muscles gripping him. Her orgasm pushed him to the edge of his own.

The shrill ring of his cell stopped him short. A string of profanity tumbled from his lips as he stilled. She let out a disappointed moan and he wanted to echo it. Holding her against him, he covered her body with his and reached for the phone. When he saw the name on the caller ID, he muttered another string of profane words.

“What?!?” he growled into the phone.

“I think from that response and your heavy breathing, I must have interrupted something,” Rossi replied at the other end. The hint of laughter in his voice irritated Hotch.

“As a matter of fact, you did, Dave. I take it you have a damn good reason to be calling at three fucking o’clock in the morning,” Aaron snarled.

“As a matter of fact, I do. I was calling to warn you that JJ will be calling you any minute. There’s a case in LA, and they want us out there immediately.” Rossi paused then continued in a softer tone. “I’m really sorry, Aaron. Especially since I can guess what I’ve just interrupted.”

“Fuck!” Aaron muttered. He uttered the word a second time when he heard the beep of another call coming in. “I’ll talk to you later, Dave. I think this is JJ calling.” He hung up without waiting for Rossi’s response and answered the incoming call. “Hotchner,” he said, gritting his teeth when Penelope moved. He wanted to finish what they started, needed to finish what they started, but knew he would go unsatisfied.

Hotch propped himself up on one hand. He bit back a groan when Garcia pressed back against his pelvis. He swallowed hard, finding it difficult to focus on what JJ said. “Have you called the others?” he said into the phone.

Penelope said his name then rocked back and forth, sliding him in and out of her.

He winced, lowering his head to place a whisper-soft kiss to her shoulder in hopes of stilling her. Into the phone, he said, "Call the others, have everyone come in. Since there is evidence of cyber bullying and videos being sent to the local LEOs, let's bring Garcia with us." He smiled wryly at the woman moving beneath him. She obviously wished to finish what they'd started, riding out her orgasm despite the interruption of two back-to-back phone calls.

Penelope buried her face against his pillow. "Don't wanna," she mumbled.

"JJ, I'll talk to Garcia. We'll be there as soon as we can." He snapped the phone shut. At first, he chuckled at Penelope’s movements. Then he groaned when she rocked her pelvis back against him. "You’re torturing me, Penelope.”

He lowered his upper body, touching his mouth to her shoulder again. “You have no idea how much I hate having to say this, but we have to go.” He eased out of her and rolled to his side. Nothing like the call of duty to kill the mood.

"No, it's time for smart people to be tucked away under the covers, sleeping soundly." She let out a throaty laugh while rolling to face him. “Or fucking like bunnies.”

Aaron laughed, wrapped his arms around her. "Sleeping soundly, tucked away under the covers, is overrated. Fucking like bunnies, on the other hand, sounds like an admirable goal to aim for."

Her grunt, followed by a halfhearted slap to his shoulder, made him smile. "Beauty sleep is never overrated, Mr. Hotchner." She jumped when her phone rang.

Hotch leaned over to grab it from the nightstand then handed it to her. Before she answered it, he pressed a kiss to her lips then rolled out of bed.

"Hello?" She nodded. "Uh huh, he did. This sucks, JJ. I did not sign up for these late nights." She stuck her tongue out at Hotch and he grinned back at her.

"Yes, I am sitting up." She tugged the blanket up a bit higher. "JJ, I am, I promise. Oh alright, I'm swinging my legs over the edge of the bed." Penelope pushed herself to a seated position on the edge of the bed. "Yes, yes, I'm standing up even as we speak." She rose.

Aaron paused, crossed his arms over his chest and watched her. He enjoyed the late-night peep show, even if he hated the reason for it. Waking her up for more pleasurable endeavors had been more appealing, but now duty called. He was grateful for the excuse to bring her along.

"Yes, I'm moving, Jayje." She lifted her free hand to brush hair off her face then looked at him. When he winked at her, she attempted to cover her breasts with her hand and arm.

He finished dressing, chuckling over what he knew to be a false attempt at modesty. He closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around her. "You look like temptation incarnate right now, Penelope."

Penelope batted him away. "No, no, JJ, I was sleeping. You didn't interrupt anything." She yelped when Aaron leaned over and nipped her shoulder. "No, JJ, I'm fine. I'll, I'll get there as soon as I can. Bye." Hands on her hips, she whirled around to face him. "Aaron Hotchner, I should spank you for that."

Aaron arched a brow. "Promise?"

Her jaw dropped. "Aaron!"

"Admittedly, I'd much prefer to spank your lovely ass, but there are times when I might like to be on the receiving end." He pulled her into his arms then pressed his lips to hers. "Unfortunately, we do not have time to experiment with that concept. I'll get Jack up and ready while you dress."

Penelope nodded. "I have a go bag packed and ready at the apartment."

"Okay, we'll stop there after we drop Jack at Jessie's. Which reminds me." He grabbed his phone and began dialing. "I need to alert her."

She watched him walk from the room. Moving in slower motion than usual, Penelope dressed herself and packed her bag. She glanced around the room and sighed. So much for their weekend. At least they would still be together on the case. She went to the kitchen and packed the cupcakes; she knew Jack would want those. As she recalled decorating the cupcakes with the younger Hotchner male, she smiled. Jack had been so amazed at the creation of different colors and he used every single one they mixed up. The end results were some brightly colored cupcakes, but he had been immensely proud of his work.

Aaron carried a sleepy Jack to the SUV before carrying out the rest of the items. He smiled at Penelope when he saw the plate of cupcakes she carried and brushed a kiss to her cheek. "Thank you. He'll be so excited to have his cupcakes to share."

***

JJ set up all the case information in the conference room and settled in to wait on the rest of the team. While waiting on the others, she stared at her phone. She recalled the husky voice that called out Hotch’s name while she’d been on the phone with him. Her cheeks grew warm because that voice had sounded distinctly like someone having a good time. Then there was the deep male voice during the call with Garcia. The one that referred to Penelope as temptation incarnate. JJ shook her head.

Her mind had to be playing tricks on her. Hotch and Garcia? Together? But there was that dance in the bar. The one that left JJ with a strong desire to sneak into Emily’s room to work off the sexual tension that filled the whole bar after watching Penelope Garcia grind on Aaron Hotchner. She fanned herself at the memory of it.

What if? What if Garcia and Hotch acted on that sexual tension? She smiled at the thought of it. Hotch sure as hell deserved it after everything he’d been through – the divorce, the run-in with Foyet, the loss of Haley. She knew he’d dated at least one woman since Haley died, but there had been no mention of Beth since a few months after the triathlon. And Penelope definitely deserved some happiness too. The debacle with Kevin still lingered in Garcia’s mind. That much JJ knew from the girls’ nights out. So, if Hotch and Garcia made a go of it, good for them.

One by one, the rest of the team trickled in until they were waiting on two members – Hotch and Garcia. JJ watched the door, a hint of a smile on her face. After a quick glance around the room, she realized one other person seemed intent on watching the door too. _He_ knew. She stared at him intently, willing him to look at her. When he did, she arched a brow.

He shrugged then dropped his gaze, presumably to look through the photos.

She moved closer to Rossi, leaned over and whispered, “Dish, Rossi. I know you know more than you’re letting on.”

Rossi looked at her. “What?”

“Come on, Dave. I know you and Hotch are close friends. Are they or aren’t they?” JJ gave him a pointed look.

He blinked. “Are they what?”

JJ let out a disgruntled huff. “Remind me not to play poker with you.”

A smile slowly spread across his face. "Don't play poker with me, JJ."

"Smartass!" she mumbled. She smiled back at him and shook her head.

"Better than being a dumb one." His snappy comeback earned another smile from her.

“Fine, Rossi. We’ll play it your way.” She kept her thoughts to herself, casting glances between the door and Rossi while listening to the others discuss the case.

No one seemed to notice that Garcia and Hotch walked in together, only that they had arrived. Again, JJ kept her thoughts to herself, just watching the pair for a sign of something, anything, to confirm her theory.

After discussing pertinent facts of the case, Hotch said, "Wheels up in thirty." He glanced at Penelope. "Garcia, make sure you have the equipment you need."

"Yes, sir."

JJ frowned. Still no sign. Maybe her theory was wrong.

Once on the plane, the discussion of the case continued for about thirty minutes before everyone settled in for the flight. JJ pretended to read a book, but watched the others from under her lashes. Hotch had taken a window seat and Garcia sat next to him. Across from them sat Prentiss and Reid. JJ herself sat across from Rossi and Derek was resting on the bench seat.

"So, are you going to confirm or deny my theory?" JJ asked Rossi.

He chuckled. "Are you still picking at that?"

"Yes." She nodded in the direction of Hotch and Garcia. "Look at them."

He glanced over his shoulder. He stifled a groan when Penelope rested her head on Aaron's shoulder then muttered an internal prayer of thanks that Aaron showed no emotional reaction. While resisting the urge to grin, he turned back to face JJ. "She's sleeping. He's reading over the case file. What about it?"

JJ pursed her lips. "She's resting her head on his shoulder."

Rossi arched a brow. "If you were seated next to me then fell asleep while in flight, I would think nothing of you resting your head on my shoulder. I think you're grasping at straws, JJ."

Before he could say anything else or JJ could reply, Emily spoke. "Garcia, what's that mark on your neck?"

JJ leaned forward, staring at Garcia. She could see it clearly now that Garcia had her head tilted to the left. When she cast a quick glance at Hotch, she noted his cheeks were pinker than a few seconds earlier. "Grasping at straws, am I?" she murmured to Rossi, a wide smile covering her face.

Garcia gasped and lifted her hand to cover the spot. "Oh, fuck!" she hissed.

"Baby girl, did I just hear profanity out of your mouth?" Derek asked.

Penelope cast a quick glance at Aaron then muttered unintelligible words under her breath. She pursed her lips then offered a sassy reply to Morgan's question. "Yes, Derek, I just said 'fuck.' Fuck is in my vocabulary. Do you have a fucking problem with that?"

She caught Reid staring at her, along with the hint of a blush creeping up his neck. Emily chuckled and flashed her a thumbs-up sign.

Derek laughed. "I don't know if I want you to kiss my cheek with that dirty mouth." 

Garcia turned her face toward him and stuck out her tongue. "Fine, I'll find someone else to kiss with it." When Aaron pinched the side of her leg, she bit her lip to keep from making a sound.

Morgan laughed again. "Such sass, Penelope."

"Nice try, Garcia." Emily arched a brow. "Are you going to answer my question? Is that what I think it is? Is it a love bite?" The mischief in her eyes made it clear she wouldn't let up until she knew. "Don't even try to tell me that's a burn from a curling iron, because I know better."

JJ glanced between Hotch, Garcia and Rossi. A snicker escaped her. Rossi's cheeks were nearly as red as Hotch's and Garcia's were positively rosy.

Penelope knew better than to glance at Hotch. In a plane full of profilers, that would be a dead giveaway. Instead, she focused on her hands, staring intently at her fingers while her mind raced to come up with an answer plausible enough to satisfy the curiosity of Prentiss and the others without revealing the true identity of her new lover. "Um, well, it's not someone you'd expect and I..." She looked up to find several sets of eyes on her. "He's a very nice guy and it just happened."

"So, he was your quiet night at home last night?" Emily teased.

Garcia nodded, dropping her gaze to her lap again. She felt the slightest brush of the back of Aaron's hand against her leg and desperately wanted to intertwine her fingers with his. But she resisted and looked up to offer a half smile to the others.

"Well, it's obvious you two connected," Derek said. He brushed a kiss to her cheek then stared intently at her. "You know I have to approve of him before you get serious."

"Morgan, from here, it looks like she got serious." Emily snickered.

Hotch cleared his throat. "If everyone's finished grilling Penelope about her personal life, perhaps we can change the subject to something a little less personal."

Garcia saw JJ's eyes widen and knew the cat was out of the bag with that friend. Her heart raced. Aaron's usage of her given name instead of Garcia might tip off the others and she said a mental prayer that no one else caught the slip. She knew she would endure an interrogation from JJ later.

***

Penelope rested her head on the back of the chair. She let her eyes drift closed and listened to the hum of activity around her. Her body ached from the long flight followed by long hours of sitting in a different chair. The thought of a massage from Aaron sounded incredibly tempting. At this point, a massage from anyone sounded tempting. As if by magic, strong hands began massaging her shoulders. She let out a groan then muttered. "I don't know who that is but I give you all night to stop."

Derek chuckled. "Penelope, who else would be offering you this service?"

"Some nice Good Samaritan. A hottie who looks like a cross between that fellow from 'Dharma and Greg' and that guy who played Malcolm on 'The Young and the Restless' would be nice." Her eyes still closed, Garcia smiled.

"What's got you so tense, baby girl?" Every second Derek continued massaging her shoulders helped Penelope's body relax.

"The flight out here. This chair. This case." She opened her eyes and stared up at him. "This is one elusive bastard and he's starting to piss me off."

"Easy, baby girl, easy. Your shoulders just developed more knots. Stop undoing my good deed of the day." He leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss to her forehead. "I thought it might be worrying what we'd think about this new man in your life."

Penelope restrained herself from moving, not wanting to do anything that might make Derek suspicious. She offered him a slow smile. "Right now, he's the furthest thing from my mind." _Liar, liar, pants on fire, Penelope. You know you're thinking about him and wondering how soon you can snuggle up to him at the hotel._

"Hmm, that's not what your shoulders are telling me." His hands stopped moving. He knelt beside her chair and covered her hand. "Penelope, is it Hotch?"

She snatched her hand away and stared at him. "Derek, w-w-why would you ask that?"

He sighed. "Oh baby girl, you just gave it away with that response." He reached for her hand, stroked the back of it with his thumb. "I saw his disheveled state that night in your hotel room, and he was wearing your lipstick on his collar. It doesn't take a profiler to put two and two together to come up with Hotchcia."

"Hotchcia?" She grinned at him. "Really, Derek? Why Hotchcia?"

"Because Garotch doesn't have the same ring." Morgan smiled back. "Isn't that how all the cool kids do it?"

"I suppose." Garcia dropped her gaze to her lap.

"Are you sure about this, Penelope?" he queried in a quiet tone. "You just got out of a relationship with a co-worker. Are you sure it's wise to get involved with another one, given how the first one ended?"

She exhaled audibly. "Derek, Aaron is not Kevin." Penelope lifted her head to gaze at him. "He understands how important this job is to me."

"He's your boss, baby girl. This is a slippery slope you're on."

"I know, and when we're working, we're Hotch and Garcia. Outside of work, we become Aaron and Penelope." She sighed. "This won't end up like the situation with Kevin, because Hotch isn't going to try to convince me to leave my job or the people I care for."

"Penelope?"

"He tried, Derek. He pretended to be okay with my relationship with you but he was insecure and at times obsessively jealous. It wasn't just you, either. It was the rest of the team and the bonds we share. He never showed it in the office but he grew to be none too fond of the men I work with, and he barely tolerated the women. He..." She trailed off with a heavy sigh.

"He didn't understand why I wanted to stay with a job that sometimes required being up 'til the wee hours of the morning or rolling out of bed at the ass crack of dawn. Hotch isn't going to question that. He gets it. He understands." Penelope closed her eyes. "I won't have to worry that he's going to subtly undermine me and try to sabotage me at work. I won't have to worry that he thinks I'm broken emotionally or fucked up in the head because I work with the support group. I won't have to deal with any of that because Aaron knows this is my calling just as much as profiling is his."

"Baby girl, why didn't you tell us?" Derek reached out and brushed his fingers along her cheek. "I didn't realize it...damn, mama. That's why you didn't want to marry him, and all of us encouraged you to reconsider." She opened her eyes and watched his Adam's apple move when he swallowed. "I..."

"Shhh, Derek. Don’t blame yourself about any of this. It wasn't your responsibility to know these things, and I didn't talk about it because I, I mishandled that relationship. I was guilty of a few less than kosher things and by doing those things, I guess I gave him the wrong impression of what I wanted. But I never once gave him any reason to think I wanted to leave the team." The words started coming out in a rush. "But when Hotch offered us a chance to move to another position if we wanted, Kevin started pushing harder. He even told me he wanted to take me away from everything, and every now and then, he'd repeat that offer. Can you imagine me as Eva Gabor on Green Acres, out in the country, on a farm, away from the city?" 

Derek shook his head.

“Yeah, me neither.” She let out a bitter laugh. "You know, we see that kind of behavior in cases. An Unsub convinces or forces a victim to separate from his or her family and circle of friends, like a pride of lions weeding out weak prey to hunt down and kill. And yet, I didn't realize until it reached "marry me or else" stage just what Kevin could be like. I panicked when I realized he was looking at rings and I knew he’d want to take me as far from the BAU as possible. I couldn’t confirm it, but I suspect he had already put in applications elsewhere."

“God, Penelope, that’s classic…”

“Classic Unsub behavior?” She nodded. “Yeah, I know.”

“Does Hotch know?” Derek gazed at her. “You should tell him.”

“I plan to, but that’s not been our focus.” Penelope felt her cheeks grow warm and knew her blush gave away what they’d been focused on. She let out a heavy sigh. “I’m not sure how to talk to him about all of it.”

“He’s a straight shooter; don’t beat around the bush with him.” He gently caressed her hand. “This is serious, isn’t it?”

She nodded. “I think so.”

“He comes with a lot of baggage, baby girl. Are you sure you want to deal with that?”

A soft, bitter laugh tumbled out of her. “Really, Derek? You’re going to bring up baggage? We all have baggage. There’s not a one of us on this team that doesn’t have more than his or her fair share of baggage. You, me, Hotch, Emily, Rossi, Reid. Even JJ. The difference is that within our team, we understand that baggage. It might not be the same baggage, but we know it and empathize with it. And we wouldn’t encourage another team member to leave unless we knew that was the only option.”

Derek chuckled under his breath. “There’s a reason why you’re my solace, Penelope.” He smiled at her. “Since I said I had to approve, here’s my official approval. He is a good man.”

Garcia nodded then flashed a mischievous grin at Morgan. “You have no idea how good.”

Morgan winced. “Oh, baby girl, I did not need to know _that_ about my boss.”

She punched him playfully in the arm. “Suck it up, buttercup. I’ve overheard more from you on the phone with the flavor of the week.”

“You are wrong in all the right ways, Penelope.” Derek stood then leaned over to hug her. “He better be good to you or he’ll have me to answer to.”

“I don’t think you’ll have to worry about that, but it’s nice to know you have my back if I need you.” She kissed his cheek. “Good thing for you, Aaron’s not the jealous type and understands our friendship.”

***

From across the squad room, Hotch watched Garcia and Morgan. He suspected their heart-to-heart meant another team member knew about them but it was inevitable that the rest of the profilers would piece together the evidence.

“You know he’s not your competition, right?” 

Aaron turned his head to look at David. “I know. I know their relationship is special yet uncomplicated. They flirt, well, she flirts outrageously and he shakes his head while smiling at her antics.” He sighed. “It’s that the number of team members who know about us is rising and I have no control over that fact.”

“You know as well as I do, Aaron, that everyone is going to find out eventually.” Rossi smiled.

Hotch nodded. “But I wanted it under my own conditions, not like this.”

“We don’t always get what we want, Hotch.”

Aaron met David’s gaze and understood the implication of the other man’s words. He nodded again. “I know.”

“For what it’s worth, I think the team will be happy that the unit chief and their favorite tech analyst are happy.” Rossi gave Aaron’s shoulder a squeeze. “By the way, the photo of you wearing flour? Priceless.”

Hotch groaned. “She sent it to you?”

The other man nodded. “Oh yeah. If this works out well, you two will owe me a fee.”

“Maybe we’ll name our first kid after you.” The moment the words left his mouth, Aaron went stock still.

“Should I pretend I didn’t hear that?” David arched a brow.

“Yes, let’s pretend I never uttered those words aloud.” Hotch took a deep breath.

“Pity. Your kids would be lovely.” Rossi grinned.

Aaron shook his head. “You’re incorrigible, David Rossi.”

“True, but you wouldn’t have me any other way.” The other man smirked.

***

Penelope sat on the edge of the bed in her hotel room, dressed in a white cotton button down shirt and the tie she’d taken off Aaron that infamous night on the dance floor. She’d wanted to snag one of his shirts but knew his shirts wouldn’t be large enough to cover the girls. Instead, she’s grabbed a white shirt from her apartment and stuffed it in her go bag just in case she got the opportunity to surprise him.

While waiting for him, she’d taken the edge off her desire by masturbating in the shower, calling out his name when she came. Now she waited patiently for a knock on the door. A quick glance at the clock left her wondering if she would see Aaron.

She jumped when she heard three raps on her door. Penelope rose from the bed and hurried across the room. She looked through the peephole and shivered when she saw Aaron standing outside her room. Pulling the door open, she stepped back then moaned when he kicked the door shut then pushed her up against the wall.

His mouth came down on hers in a demanding, almost bruising kiss. One hand made its way to her breast, palming the mound before he pinched her nipple. The other hand moved southward and pushed between her legs. She widened her stance to afford him more access.

“You’re already wet,” he murmured against her lips. “What have you been up to, minx?”

“Getting myself off in the shower, thinking about what we’d do when you came to my room tonight and how it was going to feel.” 

He rubbed her clit then gently pinched it. When she gasped, he laughed softly and withdrew his hand from between her legs. “It’s good you’re ready because I’m not in the mood for sweet and tender.” He pressed his cheek against hers, trailed his fingers along her lips then rested his lips against her ear. He nipped her earlobe. “Tonight I want, no I need, wild and animalistic. I need to savor the sensation of thrusting in and out of you, the sound of our bodies coming together. I want to see my cock, slick with your juices, sliding in and out of your cunt.”

Penelope moaned, “God, yes, Aaron.”

Hotch lifted the tie. “Nice touch.” He smiled. “Convenient for doing this.” He wrapped it around his fist then walked backward toward the bed, tugging her with him. When they reached the bed, he hauled her against him and devoured her mouth with his before pulling back and bending her over the bed. Standing behind her, he admired the heart shape of her ass, palmed her buttocks then cupped her mound. He closed his eyes, caressing and teasing her clit. He stepped back to stare at her. With shaking hands, he loosened the tie around his neck then removed his shoes and pants. Through his boxers, he stroked himself.

“Aaron?” She glanced over her shoulder.

“You are so fucking sexy, Penelope. The shirt, the tie, bent over the end of the bed and that heart-shaped ass,” Aaron growled. He shucked his boxers and approached her. The tip of his cock nudged her and she pressed back. He guided his shaft in slowly until he was buried inside her. After a few more deliberate, unhurried strokes in and out of her body, he began thrusting harder and faster.

He watched her hands ball into fists full of the bedspread. She threw her head back and moaned his name. And she met him thrust for thrust. Aaron lost himself in the sensations of their bodies moving together. He clenched his jaw in an attempt to stem his orgasm. His climax built faster than he wanted and before he was ready, he came. As he came down from the pinnacle of his pleasure, he covered her body with his. “I’m sorry, Penelope,” he whispered.

She reached back and grabbed one of his hands, tugging it around her waist and threading their fingers together. “Why are you apologizing?”

“Because I lost control.” He trailed kisses over her shirt-covered back.

“It’s kinda sexy to know that I make you lose control,” she replied. “And I know you will take care of me.”

Aaron rested his forehead on her shoulder. “You have no idea how easily I lose control with you, Penelope. I know right now, it’s partially due to that thrill of something new, but part of me hopes it never changes.” He swallowed then whispered. “And with that, I’ve handed you the power to crush my heart, to crush me.”

“Aaron, I…”

“Shh, Penelope. I know you wouldn’t deliberately, any more than I would.” He kissed her shoulder. “But I wanted to put it out there.”

Aaron stepped away, breaking the contact between them, then pulled her up to stand. He turned her to face him and cupped her face. Closing the distance between their mouths, he claimed her lips in another kiss. “I also believe I need to take care of your pleasure.”

While they kissed, their tongues tangled in a sensual dance, he unbuttoned her shirt. Pushing the shirt open, he trailed his fingertips along her waist before lifting his hands to cup her breasts “So sexy,” he murmured before leaning in to suckle first one nipple then the other.

She shivered and tangled her fingers in his hair. “Teeth.”

“Hmm?” He nuzzled her, flicking her nipples with his tongue.

“Bite me,” she pleaded.

He cast a quick glance up. Their gazes met, and she took a deep breath then gasped when she felt the sharpness of his teeth around her nipple. Then he nuzzled between her breasts. Suddenly she felt his teeth sink into the tender flesh of her breast. She cried out and arched toward him. 

The pleasure pain of each bite made her wetter, and she needed relief. “Aaron?”

“Hmm?”

“Your fingers or a toy, I don’t care which, but I need something inside me now,” she growled.

He straightened and nudged her to sit on the edge of the bed. Staring at her, he noted the hint of a bruise on her breast in the shape of his bite. A thrill went through him at the sight of that mark. Her fair skin marked well. He wanted the world to know she was his. Kneeling at the end of the bed, he spread her legs open wide, revealing her pussy to his avid gaze.

Her clit, glistening from her essence, beckoned to him and he leaned in to suck on it. He hummed when she gasped and arched off the bed. Aaron slid one finger inside her, moving it in and out of her in slow, gentle thrusts. He inserted a second finger then turned his hand palm up and curled his fingers inside her. 

“Oh god, Aaron,” she gasped. She rested her hand on his head, pressing his face closer. 

He rewarded her by licking her, alternating between using the tip and flat of his tongue. Then he added a third finger inside her, stretching her. With his mouth and his fingers, he pushed her closer and closer to her orgasm. When she began to quiver and arched off the bed, he thrust his fingers faster then sucked her clit between his teeth. 

She cried out his name. Her essence covered his chin as he took her through the orgasm then back down. Before she could catch her breath, he resumed thrusting his fingers in and out of her at a faster pace again. 

Penelope tugged at his hair, pressing his face flush against her pussy. He chuckled and a fresh wave of sensations went through her. She savored the pleasure he created with his lips and tongue and fingers. The tremors of a second orgasm began and she rode the wave of sensations. While less intense than her first orgasm, the second one still rocked her to her core.

She murmured his name as a soft litany, fingers tangled in his short hair.

Once he brought her down from the peak, he turned his head and bit her inner thigh. She jumped and cried out his name.

He chuckled then slowly stood. Staring down at her, he smiled. Still flushed, her skin glistened from a fine sheen of perspiration. Her tousled hair gave her a well-sated look, and the scent of her filled the room. He helped her stand then pushed the shirt down her arms and removed the tie, tossing both items away from them.

Penelope looked up at him and he groaned. She had no clue how arousing her tousled look was. He wanted her again, now that the edge of hunger was taken off. 

She sat down on the edge of the bed. Her hands stroked the fronts of his thighs and he sucked in a sharp breath. She traced a pattern on his skin and her nails lightly grazed his inner thighs then his balls. 

“Penelope, that’s, oh god, that’s wonderful.” He watched her, resting his hand on the top of her head. 

She wrapped her fingers around his growing erection. “Come join me,” she purred. 

Aaron needed no further encouragement. He joined her on the bed, moving to the head of the bed and settling with the pillows supporting him. His body reacted in a typical manner to the sight of her crawling toward him. He leaned over and grabbed the sex bullet she’d laid out on the nightstand. 

She eyed him. “You have plans for that, sexy man?”

He nodded. “I know just the right spot to put it.” 

“Do tell.” Penelope let out a throaty laugh and it sent a shiver of delight down his spine, almost as much as the hungry gleam in her eye. When she reached him, she straddled him, her hands resting on his shoulders. She eased herself down, easing his cock inside her with a soft hiss. “Show me that right spot.”

Aaron nudged the bullet against her clit. Starting with the slowest speed, he turned it up degree by degree and watched her expression. He knew the moment he hit the right speed – she gasped, sank her nails into his shoulders and rocked her pelvis. 

He sucked in a sharp breath when she began to undulate her pelvis. “Penelope,” he moaned. His arms slid around her waist, one hand moving up her back and the other dropping to rest atop her buttock. He nuzzled her neck, leaving a trail of kisses and nibbles along her jaw line and down the column of her throat. 

Her hands resting on the headboard behind him, she rode him. With her knees on either side of his hips, she moved up and down. Penelope moaned when both of his hands moved lower and cupped her buttocks. Their lips met and his tongue thrust inside her mouth in an imitation of his cock thrusting into her pussy. 

His pleasure built slowly, and he focused his attention on her. He exerted pressure on the bullet, occasionally moving it around her clit. 

Her hands dropped to his shoulders, nails sinking into his skin. She arched, threw her head back and groaned his name.

He watched her, gritting his teeth against the sensation of her pussy clenching his shaft. When he could hold back no longer, he tightened his grip and thrust up into her a few times. 

Penelope slumped, curled against him. Her warm breath fanned his hair, and he turned his head to press a kiss to her collarbone. “You’re pretty amazing, bossman,” she murmured. 

He chuckled and placed another kiss against her slightly damp skin. “You’re pretty amazing, too, my beautiful, wanton tech analyst.” Another laugh escaped him when she yawned. “Let’s sleep, sweetheart.”

***

Aaron groaned when his cell went off. He grabbed it from the nightstand and mumbled, "Hotchner." The voice at the other end jolted him awake. "Call the others, JJ." He disconnected the call then glanced at the woman draped across him.

"Penelope." He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "Penelope," he said a little louder. She barely stirred. "Garcia," he said in his usual workplace tone.

She jerked awake. "What? Hotch, what is it?"

He stifled his smile at her befuddled expression. "There's been a break in the case. We need to head back to the police station." Aaron tilted her head back and placed several quick kisses on Penelope's mouth. "Which means I need to sneak back to my room."

Penelope rubbed her eyes then nodded. "M'kay, I'll get up in a moment."

Wiser after hearing Penelope's end of the call with JJ when they left to fly out, Aaron shook his head. "No, pretty Penelope. You'll be up and standing on your feet before I leave the room."

She made a whiny noise, wrinkled her nose and muttered, "You suck" under her breath.

Hotch rose from the bed and tugged on her hands, pulling her to stand beside the bed. He did not want to leave but knew the sooner they put this case to rest, the sooner they could get back home. He pulled her into the circle of his arms and rested his cheek on her forehead. "Come on, rise and shine. The sooner we catch this bastard, the sooner I can get you back to my den of iniquity."

Penelope playfully smacked his chest. "As tempting as that sounds, the bed almost has you beat."

Aaron laughed. "I see where I stand." He stepped away from her and hastily tugged on his pants and shirt, grabbing his shoes and socks before placing another quick kiss on her lips. "I'll see you in less than ten, right?"

She nodded. "Mmmhmm."

He watched her stagger into the bathroom before he slid out the door. Hotch turned and stopped in his tracks. Before him stood Prentiss, wearing a wide-eyed, deer in the headlight expression. She carried her boots in one hand and the other rested on the handle of the door to Reid's room. A look of understanding passed between them before they both began chuckling.

Once he finally had his composure back, Hotch said, "I believe the term we're looking for here is 'busted.'"

Emily nodded. "You're not mad, are you?"

He arched a brow. "If I were, it would be a bit of a double standard and rather hypocritical, wouldn't it?"

She nodded again. "Yeah, you have a point there." She sighed. "Look, Hotch, I, we meant to tell you but this happened out of the blue." She gestured toward Spencer's room. "Let's just say we patched up our differences over my faked death."

"You don't say." He chuckled. "Are you happy?" he asked in a soft tone.

"Yes." She smiled at him. "And I don't have to ask you the same question. I know the answer. We're standing here in the hallway, out in the field in the middle of a case, and you look more serene than I think I've ever seen you. PG's good for you." She tilted her head to the side. "I'm not too sure how Morgan's going to handle this, though."

"He already knows."

"Hey!" She frowned at him. "How come he knows before I do?"

Hotch arched his brow again then chuckled. "Should I be asking the same of you?"

Prentiss grimaced. "Damn, busted again. She told him?"

Aaron nodded. "Spencer told him?"

"More like Morgan caught Spencer hovering over me and put the pieces together." She chuckled wryly.

"I think I might have you beat on that one." He grinned. "At least you didn't get caught in Reid's room with your lipstick all over his collar."

Her eyes widened and he saw the second when comprehension kicked in. "The night you guys danced in the bar."

He nodded. "Busted."

Emily began to giggle. "Sorry, Hotch, but that's pretty damn funny."

"Laugh all you want, Prentiss. Just wait until Penelope finds out about you and her boy genius." He smirked at her.

"And you're going to tell her as soon as you can, right?"

"Oh yes, the moment I get to my room, I'll text her." He flashed a mischievous grin at Emily then started down the hall. "See you in the lobby in five."


End file.
